Tutor
by Hime-Devine
Summary: AU. Yako and Neuro spend some quality time together. GOD SPAZZU. I WANT A STORY. Rated M for a reason.
1. C

She scratched the wall, trying not to whimper in pleasure but the tie in her mouth kept her from doing so. "Tsk tsk Katsuragi." The male purred as he slammed into her again. She almost screamed, arching her back and scratching the walls deeper, feeling the crappy wax like tile of the janitor's closet come off under her nails. "Seshnsei." She pleaded, struggling a little more. "Shhh, I'm almost done." He slid his hand between her legs, touching her throbbing area and she arched again, her body beginning to spasm as she came.

He came soon after, panting against her neck. "You're so cute Katsuragi." She blushed and shook her head. "Call me Yako, Sensei." She said, moving to kiss him. They held each other and kissed; cuddling in one of the very few places they could be alone in peace. They got their clothes on and Neuro left first, knowing no one would see him as he adjusted his gloves. "I hope she's going to be okay with a few eggs inside her."

* * *

Yako leaned against the wall, feeling her belly, her eyes closed as she thought about things. They had been in a relationship for a long time, about three months, and it wasn't until then that she saw her stomach was becoming bigger. That day, she got a pregnancy test. And it was positive. She was excited yes, but she knew that her teacher was not human; she had seen his demon side from time to time. A bird. And birds lay eggs. So if she were to have Neuro's children, they'd be eggs….

Her mind became a jumbled mess and she shook her head, making her way out of the closet. "Yako!" A male voice called and Yako turned, seeing her old friend Higuchi. "Yuuya-san." She smiled and bowed as they walked. "How's it going?" He asked, offering her some candy. She willingly took it and munched. "Nothing much, I'm just really bored." He grinned at her. "Wanna skip?" She instantly shook her head. "Why the hell do you never skip Nogami's class. Seriously!" He rolled his eyes and walked off. She smiled and held her stomach.


	2. Cath

She sat through his class, listening to him intently. She looked to her friends who passed her notes, asking if she wanted to go out, but she would always decline. "Katsuragi." A voice spoke from behind her and she jumped. Neuro stood there with his book, smirking at the girl. "What are you doing?" He took a few pieces of paper. "Passing notes? Tsk tsk." He thumped her on the head with a book. "Detention after school. Class; turn to page 350 and …" Yako sighed and put her head on the table, hiding the big smile she had on her face. Her friend Kanae leaned close to her. "He must hate you, always giving you detention and stuff." Yako only nodded, smiling even more that before.

* * *

The end of the day rolled around and Yako waited outside Neuro's door, chewing her lip absently. She'd tell him today, that she was pregnant. She smiled more and began to play with the sleeves on her sweater until the bell rang. As all the students exited she could hear him call out their assignment. "Hey Yako." Higuchi's voice said behind her and she shivered a little. "Do you wanna head out for burgers? My treat?" She drooled for a moment, thinking of free food, but shook her head. "Mr. Nogami gave me detention." He groaned and shook his head. "It's like you're in love with him." He said a little bitterly and left.

She was tempted to yell at him about that, but considering all the people there, she would have to rethink that plan and get him back. She was in love with Neuro, oh yes. But she didn't want the whole world knowing that yet. She had to wait two months before she would be considered 'legal' and after that they would come out with their relationship. Once all the students were gone from the classroom, she went in, shutting the door with a soft click. "Katsuragi, you came." He said, turning to her. He had that smug smile on her face that drove her crazy. "I did." She could feel his eyes roaming her body, stopping at her belly.

"I have to talk to you about something." She said softly and went to the front most desks. He gave her a look of 'you're in detention' and she sighed. "Fine, fine." Students came from time to time to ask questions of the homework, but soon it was quiet. Yako looked up to him, blushing as his bright green eyes looked into hers. "You may speak now." He said and went to erase the board, listening. "I'm pregnant."

"I know."

She looked a little shocked. "How did you know?" She asked stupidly. He gave her the same look he did when he called her stupid. "You've been eating odd things and you've grown. And you're my mate. I know these things." He said and went to her. "We're going to have to make a nest." He said casually as two students came into the room. "Mr. Nogami." The brunette said softly. The two girls were the most popular, and most whoreish of the school. "We wanted to ask for your help." The black haired girl said with a chirp. "I'm sorry girls, this is detention time, so please leave, unless you'd like to be with Katsuragi and myself till six." He said, making them balk.

"I'll talk to you during lunch tomorrow girls." He said and shooed them off, closing the door again. Yako watched him, smiling a little, though she was thinking about the whole nest thing. "Does that mean you're a bird demon?" She asked softly, playing with her sweater sleeves again. "A parrot demon to be exact." He produced a single purple and green feather, giving it to her. "It's so beautiful. You must have a beautiful coat." She said, putting it in her hair next to the little clip beside her ears.

He smiled a little more, patting her head. "You aren't going to give normal child birth, but actually lay eggs." He said, making her eyes widen. "No way!" She looked down at her stomach. "It will take a few more months for the eggs to develop and then you should be able to lay them, and we can keep watch together." He took her hand, kissing it softly. She smiled and moved closer, kissing his nose. "I'd be honored to do it with you."


	3. Can't Be Saved

Neuro was reading something when she came into his classroom the next day. They of course didn't go home together, but Neuro had left her a treat in her mailbox. A little ring inside a clear glass case with a note about what was going to happen next week. For their life anyway. He was going to show her his life, the life of demons and hell.

"Of course, being one so pure like yourself would be burned up in flames."

They each had a good laugh about that. Hilarities aside, he had to teach her about the true hell. "Contrary to popular belief it's actually pretty barren and really warm. Like Florida." He said softly, drawing on a white board what it a simple outline of it. "There are areas where there are more demons than most, where I actually live, but that in itself is actually pretty sparse." He thumped her head again as the beginning bell rang and students filed in.

"Welcome students, this is the last day before Break, are you all excited?" Everyone cheered. "Good, well then it's time I give you your Break assignment then hmm?" Everyone groaned and put their heads on the desk while they had a small packet of paper handed to them. "I want a paper on the trip you had alright? At least four pages with pictures and maybe a few mementos of that trip." He smiled at Yako for a second before looking up at all the class.

The rest went on normally. Yako fell asleep, causing him to hit her in the head with the book and giving her detention and extra work on her report. Sighing with mock anger she stormed out and went to the bathroom, throwing up as soon as she got in, barely making the sink. A few minutes later her friend Kanae came into the bathroom, looking for her. "Yako!" She said, shocked to see her best friend like that. "Kanae, I'm fine, I just ate something bad." She lied, holding her stomach. Her friend shook her head and got her friend to the infirmary.

She lay there, unable to sleep, just thinking. Would they ask her about why she threw up? If anything was going on? If she was pregnant? The thoughts raced through her head and she became nervous, tears running down her face onto the bed as she realized she might have to drop out of school if they found out. Something tugged at her and she jumped, looking up to see Neuro with his inhuman green eyes looking at her with slight worry. It was odd seeing that expression on his face.

"What is wrong?" he asked, something behind his back. She wondered what it was, forgetting his question till he smacked her up side the head. "Why would you think something is wrong?" She said surprised, till he moved his hand, catching a newly fallen tear. "I'd say this." He said softly, leaning forward to kiss them away. Again she felt a tingling sensation and she remembered when they first kissed that he would always have this sort of 'acid tongue.'

"It's just…" She leaned forward to see if anyone was around. It seemed that the nurse had taken his leave to go to lunch or to a meeting, and there were no one else around. "What if they find out I'm pregnant? I'll have to drop out. I don't want to leave you." Once the words came out of her mouth she blushed deeply, looking away. "You won't have to worry, you won't have to drop out. They'll just send you home with the flu. Is your mom home?" Yako shook her head with a sigh. "Then I guess you'll have to stay with me then in my office till school is over…" A smile came over his face.

"Unless, I could call in a quick emergency and take you home and we can stay there." He grinned at her, making her blush and look away. After what she was feeling, having Neuro by her side for a while sounded really good. "I guess…. What's in the box?" She asked suddenly, trying to look behind him to see it. He thumped her on the head with said box. "I thought you were hungry." He said, giving her the box and looking away. She looked at him with a smile, her eyes sparkling at the thought of food, stomach clawing at it. Or was that the growing chicks in her stomach?

Opening the box were fruits of all kinds and cheese, and many other things. "How sweet of you Neuro…" She said, looking up with a smile. He looked as if he wanted to blush but couldn't, rolling his eyes and scratching the back of his blond head. She dug in quickly, eating the apple and the pear, the banana and some cheddar before she saw the pomegranate. "Wow, a pomegranate." She said, picking it up as she licked her lips. "Ah, eat everything else before you eat that. I'll explain it to you later." He took it from her and sat next to her.

Hearing the bell ring as she finished the fruit and cheese she looked to him, almost drooling. He smiled and nodded, getting on one knee before her. "Now, if you eat this, the ring I gave you will activate. You will not have any of my powers, but you and I will share our lives till one of us dies. You get it right?" He said, offering her the fruit. It was a shock to her of course. She had known Neuro more than a year, but for him to be doing this for her, he must really care for her. Taking the pomegranate and his hand, she smiled and nodded, leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I do." She said, smiling.

That was until she heard books drop. They looked to see her friend Higuichi.


	4. Inside The Fire

strikeI belive I won Spazzu~/strike

I don't own Neuro~

* * *

She ran after him, dropping the fruit into his lap and Neuro looked on, a little shocked. Had she already fallen for that Higuchi? In his mind he couldn't stand for it, growling softly as he stood, tucking everything away in the box, following the stale scent of Yako as other students filed past going to their next classes. Students waved and said their hellos to the teacher, but it was falling on deaf ears as he continued to follow Yako's trail. He was angry, outraged, and a little frightened. Wait, frightened? He shouldn't be frightened, Yako was his, and if that human wanted to get away with it, he'd have to make sure the boy wouldn't be able to see her ever again.

* * *

The two stood on the rooftop, Yako panting, body hunched over. Higuchi was farther up, looking over the wide school through the fence that surrounded it. "I cannot believe it…" He said softly, not looking at her. She bit her lip, feeling the acid in his words. "Yuuya it's not what it looked li—" He laughed before she could finish, making her flinch in surprise. "Straddling your teacher, kissing him on the lips. What does it look like Yako? Is that how you get so good grades when you sleep in most of your classes, sleep with the teachers?" She was taken aback at his words, feeling hurt.

"Higuchi-senpai…." She looked away, tears gathering in her eyes again. She didn't move as she heard the male stepping closer to her, body tightening as his shadow loomed over her. "I told you a long time ago my feelings." A hand went into her hair, pulling it roughly, making her cry out softly. He moved her to the wall, pushing her against it. She flinched more, eyes squeezing shut even though tears fell. "And now I'm going to show you how I really feel." One and held her shoulder down and the other slid up her skirt. Her eyes squeezed tighter and she struggled against him. He would hit her, making her cry softly, sobbing as he pulled her panties down.

"Neuro!" She screamed loudly and she was let go off, sliding down the wall. Yako didn't realize it until she opened her eyes, looking up to see Neuro throwing the younger male onto the ground. "Who are you to touch my mate." Neuro growled out, eyes glowing. Higuchi struggled against the male, not seeing the obvious change in the teachers demeanor. "You took her from me! My Yako, you soiled her!" Yuuya snarled, a hand finally connecting with Neuro's face. Yako just sat where she was, shaking. She held her stomach, feeling sick again.

Neuro turned his head to look at her. "Yako, go back to the nurses office, I'll be there in a little while." He looked into her eyes, sending something calming to her. She nodded, almost limping back inside the school, closing the door with a click. Neuro then turned into his demon form, feathers replacing his clothing, beak forming from his mouth and face. The yellow thing stared Higuchi in the face, making the male back up. "W-what are you?" The male paled dramatically, clinging to the fence. "I am Nogugami Neuro, Yako Katsuragi's mate. If you want to take her from me, you'll have to kill me. And if you ever touch Yako like you did before, I will kill you." He quickly flew off into the air and disappeared.

* * *

Yako was looking down at herself in the infirmary again, listening to the nurse talk to her, asking the usual questions. "I think I just need to go home." She said softly, holding her stomach. The nurse nodded, looking up the records of who she could call. "Your mother is on vacation right?" Yako shook her head. "She came back last night, so she's probably asleep." She lied, looking away when the girl looked at her. "Alright then. I'll have a teacher take you home on their planning period."

Just then the door opened and the Yako wanted to see most came in, Neuro's blond hair slightly dishevled. She wanted to run and hug him, crying. "I heard Yako wasn't feeling well. Is she doing better?" He looked at the nurse who shook her head. "She needs a teacher to take her home since her mother is gone now." Neuro nodded. "It's my free period so I can take her." He smiled softly, sending love to her. "Alright. Yako, go lay down and we'll get your stuff and take you home okay?" Yako nodded and lay down, curling up and trying to get a little sleep.

* * *

_  
_

_"Mama, Papa." The voice was soft as the wind blew easily. Two adults looked over to the girl, smiling softly and holding out their hands for her. The blond took their hands, giggling and swinging their hands in her own. She looked back, cocking her head to the side as she saw a blond with black streaks in the front._

_Couldn't see his full face, but she already knew who it was. Letting go of her parents hands she ran, arms out stretched to him. "Neuro, Neuro!" She smiled her best smile as she jumped into the arms of her friends. The green eyed demon smiled back with his pointed teeth, though he didn't look menacing._

_"Yako, Yako…." The voice was soft and calm._

* * *

"Yako!" Neuro shook the girl awake, eyes filled with amusement as she jumped awake. "It's time to go Yako." He said softly, helping her sit up as she fully woke. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her lover, blushing at the look he was giving her. She could almost hear his words come into her mind. "You look like my wife." He whispered softly against her ear, making her blush even deeper. "Well, lets go?" He asked, taking her bag. She nodded and stood, taking her time to get used to walking and they left the school to get to his car.

Yako looked at the deep red car named Troy. It was a hot rod, and very well loved. Neuro had gotten it from some seedy looking guy who only wanted a thousand dollars. Neuro took it of course, and they learned that a man who died in a car accident caused by that car haunted it. With a quick scare, the ghost was quickly on its way and Neuro gave it a new paint job. Neuro put her bag and such into the back seat, helping her sit in the passenger side.

"You remember how to drive right?" She asked softly, knowing of the first time she rode in the car with him. She didn't think she'd ever be so scared in her life. His laughter surprised her and he nodded. "I do." He quickly turned the ignition and they were off. He had memorized her house from many a rendeviouz and dates so he could do it with his eyes closed. Of course, he wouldn't scare her like that in the state she was in. Yako closed her eyes and listened to the car go, slowly falling asleep.

Neuro looked at her with a very soft smile as he stopped at the red light. She looked very peaceful sleeping, and he couldn't help but display a human emotion he was feeling and pulling her close. She moved even closer, resting her hands in his lap. The rest of the ride was comfortable, everything cuddly and soft. When he pulled to the driveway there was no one there, the whole house dark. Sighing softly he picked her up and carried her inside. Using the key she had given him he quickly took her upstairs to her room, laying her on the bed. She clung to him, and he decided to let her have this moment and lay with her, kissing her forehead softly. She smiled and nuzzled into him even more.

He perked when he heard something from the front door, another person entering the scene. The door opened and closed, thing shuffling in full hands. "I'm home!" A female voice called softly to what she thought was no one and Neuro cursed. Her mother had come home early, of all times. Not able to think then he used one of the Tools and set little eyes all over the bedroom, leaving her a note where only she could find it.

Neuro set her bag down by the bed and wrote a note to her mother, in the manor that she was just at work normally, saying that Yako wasn't feeling well and she would have to come back after Break. He turned into a half demon, plucking a few feathers from his coat, setting them on her pillow. He kissed her softly and disappeared as Yako's mother came into the room.

The elder woman smiled softly and closed the door once reading the note from Mr. Neuro, glad her daughter was feeling better. Setting a little wooden box on the dresser she left to go put everything away and to get ready for her next trip.

* * *

Reviews are loved, and stupid haters will be used to keep the lovely couple warm at night.


End file.
